Daisystar's guide for BUTTHEADED mentors
Hey dudes, narrator here. I am hoping that this guide is better than the last ones. Next off is Daisystar! =Lesson one.= Daisystar: Hi everyone! Lots of cats know me as the nice one here! Im Daisystar. LETS GET ONE THING STRAIGHT!!!!!!!!!!! I HATE YOU FOXCLAW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Foxclaw: I HATE YOU TOO DAISYSTAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MAJOR SPOILERS FOR THE FANFIC THAT WONT BE WRITTEN: I JOIND THUNDERCLAN AND I WILL GET MY REVENGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! All: Stop yelling! Both: NO!!!!!!!! (Staring sissy fight) Firststar: Stop stop stop. No more fightin. Hey Foxclaw, didntt i exile you? Foxclaw: yeah, so? Firststar: Get out. My daughter, continue. Daisystar: Lesson one is dont knock me into the river. (daisystar, you need to put it in third person) Daisystar: Oh. Really? Sorry. Dont push your apprentice into the River. Foxclaw: It was fun. If only you died. Daisystar: I am dead. Remember? This guide thing is placed in StarClan. =Lesson two= I already dread this one. Daisystar: Don't make me climb a super high, very dangerous, death defying tree. (Daisystar, i told you to put in in first person.) Daisysta: FINE!!! Dont make YOUR APPRENTICE climb a super high, very dangerous, death defying tree. HAPPY? YES!!!!!!!!! Daisystar: WHY DID I EVEN AGREE TO COME⁉️ Because all of the leaders are doing it! Daisystar: FINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! All: Stop yelling!! Daisystar: NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! =Lesson three= Daisystar: Dontt let your apprentice get kidnapped by twolegss, where she will meet her future mate, then get kidnapped by BloodClan. (Daisystar how about you do what happened before that. What you just said can be lesson four) Daisystar: YOU ARE REAALY ANNOYING ME TODAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Just do it! Daisystar: Fine!!! Dontt push your apprentice out of the super high, very dangerous, death defying tree. Foxclaw: That also, was fun. You were all like AHHHHHHH!!!!!! And I was all like YAYYYY!!!!!! It was AWESOME!!!!! Firststar: I exiled you. Get out! Foxclaw: NO! BEING MEAN TO YOUR DAUGHTER WAS AWESOME!!!!!!!! Fiststar: YOU MADE MY SON EVIL AND THEN HE WAS KILLED!!!!!!!!!! Foxclaw: YOUR DAUGHTER KILLED HIM!!!!!!!!! Firststar: True... NOT THE POINT!!!!!!!! GET OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!! Daisystar: wait. What lesson are we on? Lesson three. =Lesson four= Daisystar: Don't let your apprentice get kidnapped by twolegss, where she will meet her future mate, then get kidnapped by BloodClan. There! Done it i want to go home!! Um we need to do lesson five too. Lionfang: You are really boring sis! Daisystar: I thought I killed you! Lionfang: you did! StarClan remember?" Daisystar: TIME FOR RANDOMLY STATING EVERYONE YOU KILLED... REDKIT, OUR BROTHER, SNOWFIELD, OUR MOMMY, LOVEKIT, OUR SISTER, ALMOST ALL OF FIRSTSTAR'S LIVES, ICE!!!!!!! (P.S. BADGERSTAR REALLY WANTS REVENGE FOR ICE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) =LESSON FIVE= Daisystar: Um, imm out of thing Foxclaw did, so im going to state what other mentors in this series. For the last one im going to say what Sparrowstar's mentor did. Dontt convince your apprentice to be evil and then he will kill MY kit!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Flamestar: MY KIT TOO!!!!!!!!!!!! Badgerstar: AND MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sparrowstar: AND MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh wait. I was the one that killed them... Still I killed them all. Badgerstar, Flamestar, and Daisystar: DDDIIIEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sparrowstar: I AM DEAD!!!!!!!!!! STARCLAN REMEMBER? OKAY THIS LEADER'S GUIDE IS OVER!